Scars
by VampireWolf0131
Summary: What happens when Sam imprints on Emily. obviously not what really happened, but what I imagine... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sam

**A/N:** **Ok, so this is just something I was working with when I was really bored and I wanted to see how it went. Please read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, I just play around with the characters.  
**

Chapter 1: Sam

**Emily's POV**

Sam walked past me, his hand brushing mine, and in that instant I felt a tiny slip of paper being dropped into my open palm. I unfolded the square piece of paper. Written in slightly messy handwriting, were six words.

_Meet me on the path, alone._

_What was this about? _I wondered as I walked out the door, letting my feet lead me to the worn path that would lead me to Sam.

He was _Leah's_ boyfriend. Always infatuated with Leah, Sam had never shown any interest in me. Well, until today. Leah, my favorite cousin – followed closely by her brother, Seth – and best friend, had confided in me that Sam had been acting a little strange lately.

I had told her that he was probably going through one of those wacky teenage boy phases. But his behavior today had seemed more than just teenage boy hormones. When I walked in the room yesterday afternoon is a good example…

…

"By Dad!" I called over my shoulder as my father's SUV backed out of the driveway. He waved out the window, and then fixed his eyes on the road ahead of him.

I turned toward the door, but before I could even press the doorbell, the door flew open, and I was engulfed in a warm bear hug.

"Seth! If you suffocate her, things will be very unpleasant!" Leah walked up and pulled Seth off of me.

"What? I can't miss my cousin? Is that a new rule now?" We all laughed, Seth was always the comedian in my family.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said as they helped me carry my bags into the house.

Before we walked past the kitchen, Leah said, "Hey, you should say hi to Sam! It's been so long since you came over before!" She lead the way into the kitchen, placed my bag carefully on the ground, and proceeded to sit down and lay her legs in the lap of the boy sitting at the table.

Sam had definitely changed since I had last seen him. He seemed to be more muscular, and there was an intimidating look about him. Like he could rip you to shreds if you got on his bad side. He also seemed to have grown at least half a foot in the time between my visits.

"Baby, Emily came over for the break," Leah said to Sam. He looked up at Leah, and from my position, I could see a look of longing in his eyes, as if he wanted nothing than to be with her for the rest of his life.

Sam finally looked up at me, and as soon as I met his gaze, his expression changed. He looked at me with complete adoration, like a blind man staring at the sun for the first time in his life.

Under his gaze, I shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't supposed to be looking at _me_ like that! Sam was supposed to look at _Leah_ like that! She was his girlfriend after all. Every time I ever saw them together, they looked at each other with the same look as he was giving me now, but less intense.

So why was he looking at me now, as if I was the only star on a dark sky?

"Um…hi," I said nervously, "I'm Emily, Leah's cousin. Remember?" I stood there and fidgeted.

"Of course, how could I forget you, Emily?" He said, as though it were obvious that he could never, and _would _never forget me. _That was just weird!_ I thought to myself. "Here, I'll help you carry your bags up. Come on Seth!"

Sam jumped up and grabbed my bags, never taking his eyes off of me. This was getting a little strange. Seth lead the way to my room, Sam followed him, his body always turned to me.

When we got to the room, Seth and Sam laid my bags down. My cousin walked out of the room, I expected Sam to follow him, but he didn't. He just stood in front of me, staring. "Um…" I said, and that seemed to raise him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry, I'll go down now," He walked out of the room, always staring at me. When he finally turned away, it seemed to hurt him to take his eyes off me.

A soon as I couldn't see him, I collapsed on my bed, and thought of what happened. I ended up falling asleep, and waking up to Leah knocking on my door.

* * *

"Come on sleepy head!" Leah called through the door, "Breakfast is ready, and if you don't hurry, Sam's probably eat everything, he has the biggest appetite."

Sam was here again? Was he going to be the same as yesterday when I had arrived? Had Leah noticed how he looked at me? "Oh, so what's for breakfast?" I said trying to sound calm, and as if her boyfriend hadn't been looking at me like he should only look at her.

"Well, Mom made eggs and bacon, something simple," She said, accompanying me down the stairs into the kitchen. At the table sat Seth, and next to him, Sam. As soon as I entered the room, Sam looked up from his breakfast and stared at me again, like I was the only meteor flashing against his dark sky. Leah walked to the seat across from Sam and placed some eggs on her plate.

Feeling uncomfortable, as the only one standing, I sat down in the chair across from Seth. Sam hadn't stopped staring at me, and it was starting to feel a little less uncomfortable. The stare was so full of love, and compassion, it was hard to feel very uncomfortable, except, Sam had a girlfriend, Leah. Again, I wondered how much she had seen of him looking at me.

Leah didn't show that she saw anything of Sam's staring, but she was great at hiding her emotions, and also, she had a very good poker face.

After breakfast was when Sam gave me the note.

…

As I walked up the path farther into the woods, I started to wonder if I had to go much farther. What would Leah think of me meeting her _boyfriend_ in the woods? And was Sam lying about meeting me here? Had this all been a trick to get me lost in the woods? I didn't think Sam was like that. He was very nice.

Or, had he led me here so he could kidnap me, and use me for blackmail money?

My thoughts and my steps suddenly stopped. In front of me was a giant, black, wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolves

**A/N: Thanks to the people who replied! Ok, so this is the second chapter to this. I hope you like it! It's pretty short...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** just the movie, and the book, and the directors notebook, and a poster, and the soundtrack…**

**Emily's POV**

**Chapter 2: Wolves**

I stared at the wolf, and it stared back at me, with a look I had grown accustomed to yesterday, Sam's look. But that was silly; this wolf couldn't give me _Sam's_ look. It was just a wolf! Wolves don't look at people like this, with a look so full of love and devotion.

Suddenly, the wolf turned and walked behind the thick foliage of the forest. There was a rustling and, in a second, Sam walked out from the bushes. In the same place, the wolf had disappeared to.

There was another thing about Sam; he wasn't wearing a shirt, just cargo shorts. I could see his muscles bulge under his skin. He had a six-pack! Sam looked muscular, yet slim. I don't think there was an ounce of fat on his whole body.

I realized I was staring at him, and quickly moved my gaze up to his face. Sam was looking at me again; did he ever take his eyes off me? Willingly I mean.

Well, if it was hard for him, it was equally hard for me. There was just something about him that drew me in. Sam just felt like the piece that completed me. I had dated guys before, but I hadn't felt like this with any of them, and I barely knew Sam!

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had forgotten about the wolf, until Sam brought me back to reality. "Uh…Hello," he said, "So, you got my note. About meeting me here. Well, you obviously did, or else, you wouldn't be here. Oh, ugh. I'm really screwing up. I keep babbling."

"Oh, it's okay," I said, slightly nervous, "So, um…why did you want to meet me out here?" I had to figure out why he had wanted to meet with _me_. It was probably to talk about Leah, her birthday was coming up, and maybe he needed an opinion of what to get her. Still, my fantasies kept running through my head, fantasies that would never come true, Sam was Leah's. Not mine.

"I don't know how to say this, but um…" Sam seemed to be struggling, "Well, there's this connection between us. I love you Emily, more than you can ever know, and I know it might seem stalkerish, and weird that we barely know each other, but I love you Emily."

I couldn't comprehend what I had just heard. How could Sam feel that way about me? He was in love with Leah, wasn't he? I was just Leah's cousin, come to spend spring break here. We barely knew each other! Sam was just lying, playing me. There was no possible way that he could feel the same way about me that I felt about him. "Um…huh?" I said.

"Here, I think it would be best if I started at the beginning. Please, please don't get scared away. I want you to know the truth about me. If you don't want to be around me anymore, it's not your fault. Just, know I love you, and I mean that with every single cell of my body." Sam told me. I had no idea why I should be afraid of him. But, I was willing to hear his story, and learn why he thought I would run from him. "Me, and some people in my family, we're different from humans."

"Wait." I said, "You say that as if you aren't human!" he was confusing me. How could Sam _not_ be human?

"Well, I'm not _entirely_ human. I'm what some people would call a werewolf." He said this, and it took me a few minutes to understand what he had said. The first thing that I thought was that he must have been joking! Werewolves didn't exist, outside of Hollywood! I looked at Sam with disbelief in my eyes, but his gaze showed complete, and utter love, and I got the feeling that he would never lie to me.

I was reading _way_ too much into this! There was no way that one look could convey so many different emotions! Suddenly, I remembered, the wolf! It had gone behind the bush, and a few seconds later, Sam had stepped out of that very same bush.

"T-t-the w-wolf t-that was h-h-here five minutes a-ago—" I started nervously, but he cut me off.

"Yes, that was I. I was waiting for you, but I didn't hear you come up so I was still in wolf form when you arrived," he said, "If, you don't want to be around me any more, now that you know the truth, I won't bother you, just remember, I will always, always be there for you." He said this with such sincerity, that I had to believe him. Though there was one thing that disturbed me. There was this connection between us. I could feel it pulling me toward him; I fought the urge to run at him. How could he think that I could leave? Now, that I had felt this, and new how he felt about me?

"Can you tell me from the beginning? When all this started? I'd kind of like to know more about this whole werewolf business." I did, the way I felt about Sam was like nothing I had ever felt before. There was a feeling inside of me that wanted to know him. No, I didn't _want_ to know more about him, I _needed_ to know _everything _about him.

"Of course Emily!" He said, I loved the way he said my name, "I'll start at the beginning. You know how we Quileute have elders?" he asked, I nodded and Sam continued, "Well, it started last year, all of them were looking at me strangely, like they were just waiting for something to happen. It felt like I was going to explode any second, well, I did actually." He chuckled a bit as he said this, and I found myself memorizing his laugh.

"A few months back, I got a pretty bad score on a test, and my mom was yelling at me, like 'you can do better' and stuff like that. I just snapped. I jumped out of my seat, and I tried to run out of the house. It was to late, I changed for the first time in the family room," As Sam continued his story, he began to seem more and more upset. He had started shaking in his seat.

"U-u-unfortunately f-f-f-for m-my m-m-m-mom," it seemed hard for him to say the words, and he had his eyes closed tight, as if fighting some battle in his head, "sh-sh-she w-wa-was i-in t-t-the r-room. I-i-i-I a-a-attacked m-m-m-m-m-my o-o-ow-own m-m-mom!"

Suddenly, and with no prior warning, Sam jumped up, there was a ripping of clothing, and there in front of me, was the giant black wolf I had seen earlier, who I now knew to be Sam. The look in his eyes did not have the same, gentle, caring look Sam's eyes had, had every time he looked at me, now they were filled with some, crazed frenzy!

In one, swift fluid motion, claws raked across my right cheek, and continued down my arm. I cried out in pain, suddenly, the claws were gone, and the last thing I saw was a giant black wolf, howling at the sky.

**Sam POV**

No. No. This had _not_ happened. But there she was, my love, my _everything_, lying on the ground at my feet; half her face, covered in hideous claw marks. My claw marks. I howled at the sky, that had once been so beautiful, but now was only nice, compared to Emily, hoping someone, anyone would hear, and save her before it was to late.

I hadn't meant this to happen, but talking about my first phase, and my mom, just broke me. My self control had gotten better, if I had known I would break this easily, I never would have brought Emily out here, _alone._

Emily was all I could think about, and I raised my voice to the sky, in a loud, longing, sad sound. Hoping, praying, that someone would hear. Through my howling, all that I could think of was that Emily could _not_ die! She could not, and would not die, not now, when I had found the person that mattered more to me than life itself. If she died, I would die. I would never live without her.

My throat grew horse, and I finally walked over to Emily, curling up next to her, and licking the blood off her beautiful face. Even with the gashes in her face, she was beautiful. I could not imagine another woman, being so breathtakingly beautiful, or kind, or more superior in any of my Emily's attributes.

I lay besides her, feeling her breaths, and her heartbeat, licking her comfortingly, cherishing every moment with her, breathing in her sweet scent. And yet, I never grew calm. I could not phase back to my human form. Even if I had been able to, I would not have left her side.

_Crunch. Crunch_. My ears perked up, and I could hear the faint sound of wheels, crunching on the hard rocks, and soft earth of the path. A little less distinct, were the sound of human footsteps, footsteps I have grown used to over the past few years. Harry Clearwater. Emily's uncle, by the sound of the tires, he was also pushing Billy Black, Jacob Black's father, with him.

They were heading the wrong way, far more left then we were. I gave out a loud bark, and abruptly, the footsteps stopped, and started again, coming directly to Emily, and I.

"Sam!" called Harry, "Sam! Are you there? We heard you howling! Is everything oka—" he stopped talking as he rounded the last bend in the path and came across me, crouched over Emily's body protectively.

"W-w-what happened?" Billy looked dumbfounded, "Is she alive?"

I did my best to nod my head, although, I was so full with worry, and nervous energy that it came out more of a jerk.

"Billy, we need to get her to a hospital, and we need Sam to phase back so he can tell us what happened." Harry told Billy urgently.

Harry dug in the little pocked in the back of the chair, and took out a cell phone. He handed it to Billy, and Billy quickly pressed three buttons, 911.

"Hello. This is Billy Black. Hi Charlie, we have an emergency; I need an ambulance, and a medical team at Harry's house. Emily, Leah's cousin was staying for Spring Break, and a bear seems to have mauled her when she went out hiking alone," Billy was obviously making a cover story up on the spot, "Sam Uley, found her, and brought me and Harry to the seen. Tell the medical team we are up at the top of a path that starts at the Clearwater's back yard," I stopped listening to the conversation, and started trying to phase back, but it was impossible.

"Sam," Harry said, and attached a pair of pants and a t-shirt to my back leg, "run, release your energy, we'll take care of Emily. You _need_ to leave before the medical team gets here. Come to the hospital later and you can check up on her, but now, you need to leave."

I gazed at Emily, how could they think I could leave her now? She needed me, I didn't care about the medical teams, or the police, that would probably search this area, looking for the bear. All that mattered was Emily.

Then I realized, If what I had felt coming from Emily, really was care for me, she wouldn't want me to stay here, ad maybe get captured by the cops, she would want me to be there, when she woke up, not in some wildlife reserve.

With one final lick, I gazed deep at her wounds. I would never, ever forgive myself for hurting her so.

With that, I ran off into the woods, far away from where anyone would think of looking for the terrible_ bear_ that mauled a poor, innocent, beautiful girl.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? If there are any tips you would like to give me, please do! It's really hard for me to write in Sam's POV because I have a friend named Emily, and that's kind of freaky, two, I'm not a boy, and three, Sam's not really one of my fave characters, but Emily is. Please Read and REVIEW I would really like some tips!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

**A/N: Happy Holidays! This is for those people who celebrate Christmas, or other gift-giving holidays in December! Expect a chapter of each of my stories by December 31, or January 1. I know, I orignally had it by December 26, but over the bast three days, I haven't had much time, what with Christmas shopping, Christmas, and my birthday. sorry. I hope you like this chapter…It's better then the first draft I wrote of it…in May…I think my writing has kind of improved…although, not so much in this chapter. If you look at the differences between "Why?" and my other stories, you will see the difference though. Happy Holidays!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any books by Stephenie Meyer. If I did, Leah, Seth, and Embry would have imprints, Edward and Bella would live on the moon, and Renesmee wouldn't be so perfect.**

**Chapter 3: Hospital**

**Emily POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I could see nothing but darkness when I awoke. For a second I panicked, my breath quickening and my heart beat fluttering. That was when I realized my eyes were closed. I began to open them when I smelled the dull, sterile scent I usually associated with hospitals. Hospitals.

Sam. The big black wolf. Werewolves. Claws, cutting deep within my flesh, running down the right side of my face, and down my arms, leaving burning trails of fire behind them.

As I became more aware of my surroundings, I felt a light compression on my arms and one side of my head. It felt like…gauze?

Before I could move, I heard the voices. _Am I going crazy?_ I thought, and then realized the voices were not in my head.

"Sam," a man said, "Are you really sure you can be around her now, after…after what happened?" The voice was familiar. Harry Clearwater. My uncle.

Was he talking about me? With Sam? Why was Sam here in the first place?

"Harry, I know I can control myself. That was an accident. It will _never_ happen again. Ever." That was Sam. Even though I had only known him a day, I could never forget his voice. "Emily's the only thing that means anything to me anymore, can't you see that?" Who? Me? I meant everything to Sam? No, it couldn't be me.

"But we shouldn't talk about this at the moment, she's waking."

Knowing my cover had been blown I opened my eyes. Well, I tried. It felt like my eyelids were stuck together. I suddenly felt a warm, wet towel dabbing at my eyes. "It's okay Emily. Just give your eyes a few seconds, you were under anesthetics for a while."

Sam. I struggled even harder to open my eyes. Just to catch a glimpse of him was all I wanted in those few seconds.

Finally opening my eyes, I felt the compress move away, and immediately I closed my eyes. The light above me was too bright. A hard, calloused hand stroked my left cheek lovingly. "You're going to be okay Emily," Sam said, "The lights turned down. You can open your eyes now." I again, tried to open my eyes.

My right eye took a bit more effort than my left, and I assumed it was because of the gauze. I decided I would just leave it closed for now.

Sam had a look of care, and love on his face. But he also had this look in his eyes. Like he was longing for something to come back.

"W-w-what i-i-is it?" I asked, my voice wasn't that good at the moment,

"Emily, I um..." he said, Sam seemed like it was hard to get the words out to, "well, just please look at yourself."

Sam handed me a mirror, and at first, I did not recognize the person staring back at me. Then I saw the familiar dark hair, and copper skin. The thing that had gotten in the way of my reflection, were the bandages that wrapped around the right side of my head, only leaving room for my eye. And also the bandages that went all the way down my arms.

"Sam," I said calmly, that seemed to surprise him, "What's under the bandages?" He looked away from me, "Sam. I need to know."

He looked back at me and said, "I um…accidentally lost control of myself, and I phased to close to you. There are three long scars that go down the right half of your face. And there are also scars that go down both of your arms. You cannot believe how sorry I am…Emily…I'm so…I'm just so…so sorry. It's all my fault."

"C-can I take them off?" I asked, wanting to see what was so horrible about them for myself.

Instead of Sam's beautiful voice, it was Harry's that said, "No, I'm afraid you can't. The doctors want to keep them on, to make sure the bleeding has stopped." He looked at me sadly, "I-I'm sorry Em…"

"Emily, you cannot believe how sorry I am, please, It was so wrong of me to take you out alone, by myself…I should have controlled myself…it was a mistake, if you never forgive me, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Sam! Stop it! Please! It's okay, you got upset, don't worry about it." _It's not like you should get worried over _me. I added silently.

"Em…I'm so so—"

"Oh my god! Emily! Sam! Are you all right? What happened?" Leah stopped mid-sentence, and for a second, I was scared that she had seen Sam's hand on my cheek and the look he had given me. "Is your face okay?" she asked.

I smiled, wincing as something—the scar—pulled the right side of my mouth. "I don't really know, they won't let me take off the bandages, or see anything." I glared jokingly at Harry as I said this, and he chuckled.

She finally noticed the fact that Sam was there, "Hey, Sam," she said casually, "Um, why are you here?"

I thought he would tell her about how he had changed into that big black wolf while talking to me. Leah must know about that. It was clear Harry did. "I was with Harry when they found her, and I figured I'd just tag along. They needed someone to help carry Emily." The lie seemed practiced, as if he had rehearsed it or something. I started to ask why he was lying when Harry 'accidentally' bumped into me, "Oh! Oops, sorry Emily," I said it was okay, and went back to listening to Leah, she could talk for hours about some things.

"They won't let you see the stitches?" asked Leah, "I'm going to go talk to the doctor." She left my small room for a minute, enough time for me to glance safely over at Sam. He was looking at me too.

"Why did y—"

"I'm sorry Miss. Clearwater, but really, there is nothing I can do until it is time to put on new bandages. Emily needs to keep them on until we are sure there is no more bleeding," said a sweet, melodic voice. A man, I assumed he was the doctor, walked into the room.

His appearance contrasted greatly with the dark-haired and skinned Native Americans in the room. He had frighteningly pale skin and pale blond hair. He seemed more like he should be working on a runway, instead of a hospital. Oh yeah, and his eyes were the most unnatural thing about him. They were _golden_.

I heard Sam's low growl as he stood up—blocking my view—to face the golden-eyed man. "Cullen," he hissed.

"Uley," the man said, nodding politely.

I could just make out what Sam said next, it was barely a whisper, "Don't you _dare_ hurt her."

**A/N: I'm so excited that I finally have time to write! Thank you to whoever invented Winter Vacation! Oh, and Carlisle is there because for some reason, Emily's condition was so bad that they had to go to Forks's hospital…yeah…I just thought adding a vampire into it would be interesting too. Happy Holidays! (and in my case birthday!)**


End file.
